


Beloved Enemy

by BigLeoSis



Series: Oneshots [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Love, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis





	Beloved Enemy

**Beloved Enemy**

 

Ich wartete bereits ungeduldig auf die Ankunft des Hogwarts-Expresses in London. Ich hatte Remus versprochen ihn abzuholen. Innerlich hatte ich mich auch schon auf ein verbales Duell mit Black und Potter eingestellt.

Um der arschigen Kälte zu trotzen zog ich meinen Schal noch enger um den Hals und vergrub meine Hände in den Taschen meines Mantels. Die Mütze die ich über meinen kurzen Haaren trug, wärmte zumindest meine Ohren etwas und schützte sie vor dem grausigen Wind der wehte. Eigentlich liebte ich ja den Winter, doch im Moment, mit diesem ewigen Wind und Schneegestöber ging er mir gewaltig auf den Keks.

Entfernt hörte ich nun das Pfeifen des Zuges und ging etwas weiter auf den Bahnsteig hinein, wo ich nun auf Remus Ankunft wartete. Dreieinhalb Monate waren seit den Sommerferien vergangen und in diesem Zeitraum hatte ich meinen Liebsten nicht einmal zu Gesicht bekommen. Nur die täglichen Briefe, die wir uns schrieben, erinnerten mich daran, wie sehr er mich liebte und wie sehr ich ihn doch vermisste.

Jeden Tag, den ich ohne ihn verbrachte, machte mir nur zu deutlich, wie zerbrechlich unsere Beziehung eigentlich war.

 

Ich hatte mich für ihn entschieden und gegen meine Familie, gegen das reinblütige Dasein, dass ich hätte führen können, mit Narzissa Black an meiner Seite, als meine Frau. Doch ihr Verhalten im letzten Winter machte mir nur zu deutlich, dass sie nicht anders war als ihre Schwester Bellatrix, die ich nicht leiden konnte. Ich war nicht der böse Mensch, den immer alle in mir sahen.

Bei den Erinnerungen an das vergangene Jahr schlich sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf meine Lippen. Vor gut einem Jahr hatten wir das erste Mal miteinander geschlafen.

 

_~+~Flashback~+~_

_Das unterdrückte Stöhnen erreichte nicht einmal die Kehle des Brünetten, da es bereits im nächsten Kuss von mir erstickt wurde. Unsere Haare hatten sich bereits vermischt und Remus zerrte leidenschaftlich an meinen, um unsere Lippen wieder zu trennen, was ihm auch gelang._

_Doch mir blieb nicht viel Zeit, um auch nur ein Knurren entweichen zu lassen, denn schon schnappte der Jüngere wieder nach meinen weichen Lippen. Jedoch nicht ohne ein leises 'Lucius' zu stöhnen._

_Ich presste ihn dichter an die Tür hinter seinem Rücken. Wir waren vor keinen zwei Minuten in meinem Zimmer verschwunden. Und weiter als zur Tür rein waren wir auch noch nicht gekommen, da wir da schon übereinander hergefallen waren._

_Remus war auf einer Feier gewesen, denn den Alkohol konnte ich deutlich in seinen feuchten Küssen schmecken. Doch es machte mir nichts aus. Er wollte mich in diesem Moment vermutlich mehr als alles andere, also war es mir egal. Die Diskussion über sein kleines Geheimnis lag mittlerweilen ziemlich weit zurück und wir hatten uns darauf geeinigt, nicht weiter darüber zu sprechen._

_Die Hände des jungen Werwolfs fuhren nun unter mein Hemd und erkundeten die weiche Haut darunter. Allein schon von dieser sanften Berührung bekam ich eine Gänsehaut und wusste nicht mehr ein, noch aus mit mir. Als ich mich jetzt noch näher an Remus schob, drängte dieser mich plötzlich zurück._

_Mehr fallend als gehend landete ich schließlich rücklings auf meinem Bett, Remus über mir knieend. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass er so dominant sein würde, doch hier kam wohl ganz der Werwolf in ihm durch, was mich leicht schmunzeln ließ. Doch die nächste Geste meines Liebsten, trieb mir dieses gleich wieder aus dem Gesicht. Ungeniert fasste Remus mir zwischen die Beine, was mich laut zum stöhnen brachte, da ich schließlich schon ziemlich erregt war._

_Aber das war ja wohl auch kein Wunder bei diesem kleinen Gott auf meinem Schoß. Mit einer geschickten Bewegung brachte ich Remus jedoch unter mich und begann ihn nun auf meine Art und Weise zu verwöhnen._

_Ich liebte es bereits jetzt, ihn stöhnen zu hören. Und so willig, wie er im Moment gerade war, machte es mir auch gleich noch viel mehr Spaß._

_Mit flinken Bewegungen befreite ich ihn von seinem Oberteil, ließ es achtlos auf den Boden fallen, während meine Hände schon wieder ihren Weg nach unten fortsetzten und ihn schließlich auch aus seiner Hose befreiten. Remus war nicht weniger erregt, als ich selbst und als er nur noch in Shorts bekleidet vor mir lag, entkam seiner Kehle ein unwirkliches Knurren, was mich kurz innehielten ließ._

_Diese kurze Unsicherheit von meiner Seite aus, nutzte der Brünette aus und erneut wechselten wir die Positionen. Langsam bekam ich das unweigerliche Gefühl, dass nicht ich hier der dominante Part sein würde._

_Aber bei Remus sollte es mir nur Recht sein. Sonst war er schließlich immer der zürckhaltende und schüchterne. Also warum sollte ich ihm im Bett nicht den Vortritt lassen._

_~+~Flashback Ende~+~_

 

Bei dem Gedanken daran, musste ich in mich hineingrinsen. Es war einfach eine total irrsinnige Vorstellung, vor allem für Aussenstehende, dass ich, Lucius Malfoy, in dieser Beziehung der devoute Part sein sollte. Doch dem war, bei Merlins Bart, wirklich so. Und ich fühlte mich nicht unwohl dabei.

Man hatte einfach weniger Arbeit.

 

Mittlerweilen füllte sich der Bahnsteig mit Eltern, die ihre Kinder vom Zug abholen würden. Darunter auch Mr. und Mrs. Potter, die mich mit einem seltsamen Seitenblick betrachteten.

Ja, ich gebe zu, dass es noch immer äußerst seltsam wirkte, wenn ich mich mit Remus traf, vor allem seitdem seine Eltern ihn im Stich gelassen hatten. Das und die Tatsache, dass ich mich von meinen Eltern losgesagt hatte, hatte uns noch enger zusammengeschweißt.

Ein kalter Schauer lief mir über den Rücken, als mich ein erneuter Windstoß erfasste.

In der Ferne konnte man das Hupen des Zuges bereits hören und eine ungewohnte und allen vorran kindliche Vorfreude auf dieses Wiedersehen erfasste mich, sodass ich ungeduldig von einem Bein auf das Andere tappte.

Und dann endlich, mir schien es, als seien Stunden vergangen, bog der Zug in den Bahnhof ein, wurde langsamer und blieb schließlich stehen. Er hatte noch nicht ganz angehalten, da wurden schon die Türen aufgerissen und die ersten Schüler strömten nach draußen.

Ich hielt mich bewusst im Hintergrund, da ich nicht auffallen wollte, was ich so oder so tat. Ich war mit Abstand der Jüngste hier, wenn man mal von den jüngeren Geschwistern absah, der auf jemanden wartete.

Entfernt erkannte ich den roten Schopf von Lily Evans, die wohl anscheinend jetzt mit Potter zusammen war, denn seine Mähne entdeckte ich gleich neben ihrer. Danach folgten Black und Pettigrew. Doch Remus konnte ich nicht erkennen.

Auch als sie näher kamen, konnte ich meinen Liebsten nicht erkennen und mein Herz rutschte in die Hose. Hatte er sich etwa dazu entschlossen, über Weihnachten doch in Hogwarts zu bleiben? Aber das hätte er mir sicherlich mitgeteilt und mich nicht einen Tag vor Weihnachten mit dem Auto durch halb London gejagt. Der Verkehr war höllisch um diese Jahreszeit und das wusste Remus doch sicherlich auch.

Langsam kam ich mir richtig blöd vor, hier so alleine zu stehen, während die kleine Gruppe immer Näher auf mich zukam. Potter hatte mich gerade entdeckt und wandte sich grinsend zu Black um.

War ja klar gewesen, dass sich die Beiden jetzt einen ablachen würden, wenn ich total bedröppelt und allein hier auf dem Bahnsteig stehen würde, in der stillen Hoffnung, Remus würde endlich kommen.

 

Etwas eingeschnappt nickte ich der kleinen Gruppe zu, als sie entfernt an mir vorbeiging, ehe ich mich umdrehte und keine zwei Schritte getan hatte, als ich eine Stimme hinter mir hörte.

„Du willst doch nicht ohne mich gehen!“

Mit einem überglücklichen Grinsen drehte ich mich in die Richtung um, aus der die Stimme gekommen war und blickte in zwei braune Augen, die ich über alles liebte.

„Natürlich nicht, wo denkst du hin“ gab ich ihm zur Antwort. „Wo hast du gesteckt?“ fragte ich weiter.

Remus lächelte dieses schüchterne Lächeln, von welchem ich wusste, dass es nur Tarnung war. Wenn er etwas nicht war, dann schüchtern.

„Ich dachte, ich überrasch dich. Aber leider hast du die Anderen vor mir gesehen.“

Ich nickte, denn es würde alles erklären, doch Remus setzte eine leicht beleidigte Miene auf.

„Ich würde dich nie versetzen und das weißt du.“

Erneut nickte ich.

„Natürlich weiß ich das. Ich war nur so erstaunt, dass du nicht bei ihnen warst und naja ... meine Fantasie!“

Ich zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern, denn ich wusste nicht, was ich weiter sagen sollte. Remus gab mir einen leichten Schlag auf die Schulter und meinte

„Den hast du dir verdient.“

Gut, ich würde ihm jetzt sicherlich nicht wiedersprechen.

„Komm Remus, ich steh direkt vor dem Bahnhof und wenn wir uns nicht beeilen, schleppen sie mir mein Auto noch ab und wir können zu Fuß nach Hause gehen.“

Zu Hause, es hörte sich einfach traumhaft an, dass sagen zu können. Ich befreite eine meiner Hände aus der Manteltasche und legte meinen Arm um Remus. Seinen Schrankkoffer, den er bei sich hatte, zauberte ich mit einem geschickten Schwenk meines Zauberstabes zum Auto. Dann würden wir ihn zumindest schon einmal nicht tragen müssen. Ich hatte bereits jetzt, da ich den Brünetten endlich wieder in meinem Arm hielt, dass Gefühl, dass dies die wunderschönsten zwei Wochen meines Lebens werden würden.

 

Die Fahrt zu meiner kleinen Wohnung dauerte fast eine Stunde, da der Abendverkehr doch ziemlich dicht gewesen war. Als wir dort angekommen waren, machte ich erst einmal Licht und ein gemütliches Feuer im Kamin, während Remus seine Jacke und den Schal in den kleinen Schrank neben der Eingangstür hängte.

Anschließend kam er zu mir ins Zimmer und umarmte mich liebevoll von hinten, wo er mir auch einen leichten Kuss auf den Nacken hauchte. Ich wärmte meine kalten Hände am Feuer und lehnte mich ein bisschen an den Jüngeren.

„Ich habe dich so schrecklich vermisst“ sagte ich schließlich leise, während ich meinen Kopf drehte und ihm ins Gesicht sah.

Ich konnte ein tiefes Leid in den braunen Seen erkennnen, denn Remus war es sicherlich nicht anders ergangen und er hatte die ganzen Verwandlungen allein durchstehen müssen. Er hatte zwar genügend Wolfsbanntrank von mir bekommen, doch dass es soweit reichen würde, glaubte ich nicht. Es fehlte einfach etwas oder jemand, der ihm in dieser Zeit trotzdem die Angst nahm.

Auf Grund dieser Aussage ergatterte ich auch einen weiteren Kuss von Remus, was mich leicht lächeln ließ. Ab dem Sommer würde es täglich so werden und darauf freute ich mich schon.

„Möchtest du etwas essen? Ich hab noch etwas von meinen Nudeln von heute Mittag übrig. Oder wenn du willst, können wir auch essen gehen oder uns was kommen lassen.“

Remus löste die Umarmung und kicherte leise.

„Nein danke, ich hab während er Zugfahrt gegessen. Ich möchte nur ein schönes heißes Bad nehmen und dann ins Bett gehen. Ich bin ziemlich müde und erschöpft.“

Ich nickte verstehend. Der letzte Vollmond war gerade mal zwei Tage her und dafür sah Remus eigentlich ziemlich frisch aus, nicht so abgekämpft wie sonst. Der Trank schien wirklich zu wirken und dann war es mir auch wert, für den Fall das ich erwischt werden würde, eine saftige Strafe zu zahlen.

Remus löste die Umarmung und ich sah ihm einen kleinen Moment hinterher, als er ins Badezimmer ging. Es fühlte sich richtig an, dass er endlich hier war und am liebsten wünschte ich mir, er würde nie mehr gehen. Doch ich wusste, dass ich das nicht aufhalten konnte. Er musste zurück nach Hogwarts, die Schule beenden und dann einen vernünftigen Beruf erlernen.

Als er das Wasser einschaltete, erhob ich mich von dem weichen Teppich vor dem Kamin und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Dort schloss ich das geöffnete Fenster, ich mochte es nicht, wenn es so warm war darin, dann konnte ich schlecht schlafen. Mit der flachen Hand wischte ich den Schnee vom Fensterbrett. Es hatte seitdem Nachmittag nicht aufgehört. Schließlich zog ich die Vorhänge zu und legte eine Wärmflasche unter die Bettdecke, damit uns später nicht fror.

Das Badezimmer war erfüllt von einem gemütlichen Dampf und einem köstlichen Duft nach Zimt und Schokolade. Remus hatte also mein neues Schaumbad gefunden. Der Brünette lag ausgestreckt in der Wanne und ein Arm hing gemütlich über den Rand. Es war zwar noch nicht allzuspät, doch auch ich war etwas erschöpft. Im Ministerium war im Moment die Hölle los, wegen einiger Übergriffe von Todessern auf Muggel. Wir hatten also jede Menge zu tun. Für Remus hatte ich mir aber extra Urlaub genommen, um soviel Zeit wie möglich mit ihm verbringen zu können.

Während ich nun langsam mein Hemd aufknöpfte, drehte sich Remus Kopf langsam zu mir und grinste mich anzüglich an. Ich sah diese Geste zwar nur im Spiegel, erwiederte sie aber dennoch und grinste zurück. Was das zu bedeuten hatte, wusste ich genau und ich war bereit dafür.

Ich ließ den weißen Stoff von meinen Schultern zum Boden gleiten, wo er mit einem leisen Rascheln zum liegen kam. Danach öffnete ich den Gürtel meiner Jeans, Knopf und Reißverschluss und ließ sie über meine schmalen Hüften ebenfalls zu Boden fallen. Die Gürtelschnalle kam mit einem leisen Klirren auf den Fließen auf. Ich beobachtete im Spiegel jede noch so kleine Regung in Remus Gesicht, während ich mich langsam auszog.

Als ich nur noch meine Pants trug, bewegte er sich das erste Mal. Ich nahm meine Zahnbürste aus dem Becher, putzte mir die Zähne und kämmte anschließend meine Haare. Fertig fürs Bett drehte ich mich zu Remus um, der noch immer in der Badewanne lag und mittlerweilen war ein leicht erregter Ausdruck in seine Augen getreten. Ich konnte ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken.

„Ich geh jetzt ins Bett. Wenn du fertig bist, komm einfach nach“ sagte ich ruhig zu ihm.

In Remus Augen blitze es auf. Ich würde es fast als lüstern bezeichnen.

Er war ja so berechenbar, doch ich konnte wohl kaum nach über drei Monaten von ihm erwarten, dass er sich zurückhielt. Es wunderte mich ja selbst, dass ich mich so dermaßen gut unter Kontrolle hatte.

 

Ich lag nicht lange allein in meinem Bett. Remus hatte alles ziemlich notdürftig erledigt. Ich hatte ihn schnell aus der Dusche verschwinden hören und dann das Wasser auslassen. Als er schließlich zu mir unter die Decke kroch, war er noch ganz feucht.

Seine Finger wanderten leicht über meine Seite und verursachten eine leichte Gänsehaut. Ich drehte mich so, dass ich ihn ansehen konnte. Selbst wenn es jetzt finster im Zimmer war, konnte ich das Glänzen in seinen dunklen Augen erkennen.

Unsere Lippen fanden schnell zueinander, der Kuss war stürmisch und leidenschaftlich. Wir fackelten auch gar nicht lange. Mit einem Mal war der Jüngere über mir, strich mit seinen Fingern über meine Brust, zwickte leicht in meine Brustwarzen, was mich stöhnen ließ.

Geschickt zog er meine Pants nach unten und schmiss sie auf den Boden. Unsere Küsse waren hungrig vor Verlangen auf den Anderen. Ich schlang meine Hände in Remus Nacken, während er eine freie Hand zwischen unsere Körper gleiten ließ. Ein leises Keuchen entkam meinen Lippen, als er meinen Bauchnabel mit einem Finger umkreiste, schließlich weiter nach unten fuhr und mein erregtes Gleid in seine Hand nahm. Mit einem Stöhnen unterbrach ich den Kuss, schloss dabei genießend die Augen.

Ich konnte dennoch Remus Grinsen vor meinem inneren Auge sehen und die nächste Frage, die er mir stellte, trieb mir ungeahnt die Schamesröte ins Gesicht. Ich spürte seinen Atem an meinem Ohr, wo er es zart streifte, die dunkle ebenfalls lustdurchtränkte Stimme.

„Und hast du es dir auch mal selbst besorgt?“

Er packte fester zu, was mich erneut zum stöhnen brachte und ich mich ihm entgegenbäumte. Das war eine unnötige Frage, denn ich hatte sicherlich nicht während unserer Trennung im Zölibat gelebt. Sicherlich hatte ich es mir ab und an selbst besorgt, wenn ich es vor Sehnsucht nicht mehr ausgehalten hatte.

Meine ausbleibende Antwort deutete mein Freund richtig und ein leises Lachen war neben meinem Ohr zu hören. Er liebte es den Dominanten zu spielen und ich war immer wieder aufs Neue gewillt, ihm diesen Posten streitig zu machen, doch wer kam schon gegen einen Werwolf in jungen Jahren an? Ich sicherlich nicht.

Als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete, trafen sie auf die von Remus und ich zog ihn in den nächsten Kuss. Auch mein Körper reagierte immer stärker auf seine sanften und dennoch rauen Berührungen, denn er bäumte sich immer mehr dem Jüngeren entgegen. Es war einfach ein völlig anderes Gefühl, als sich selbst einen runterzuholen.

„Remus“ stöhnte ich leise. „Ich halte es nicht mehr aus!“

Wieder das dunkle Lachen, schließlich seine Lippen an meinem Hals, die sich sanft nach unten küssten.

„Hast du es wirklich so nötig Lucius?“

Was für eine überflüssige Frage. Natürlich hatte ich es nötig, sonst würde ich es wohl kaum sagen, solch eine Blöße gab sich ein Malfoy für gewöhnlich nicht.

Als sich Remus sclhießlich von mir löste, wimmerte ich leise auf. Mit einer bestimmten Bewegung brachte er mich dazu, dass ich mich auf den Bauch drehte, ihm meinen Rücken zeigte. Der nächste Kuss in meinem Nacken ließ mich heiser aufkeuchen, denn ich spürte Remus Erregung deutlich an meinem Hintern. Doch anstatt mich gleich zu nehmen, küsste er sanft meine Wirbelsäule hinab, ließ mich seine Zunge spüren, bis er schließlich an seinem Ziel angekommen war.

Es war mit Sicherheit nicht das erste Mal, dass er mich mit der Zunge befriedigte, doch ich konnte mich dem Gefühl nicht erwehren, dass ich davon noch erregter wurde. Meine Finger krallten sich in das Kissen unter mir und ich legte den Kopf darauf, um mein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken.

Remus zog sich für einen kleinen Augenblick zurück, sodass ich dachte, dass er jetzt aufhören würde. Man konnte es kaum glauben, dieser kleine 'schüchterne' Schüler hatte durchaus eine sadistische Ader, die er mit Vorliebe bei mir zum Einsatz brachte. Doch nur wenige Sekunden später spürte ich ihn wieder hinter mir.

Der Finger, der nun in mich eindrang, machte mir bewusst, warum er verschwunden war, er hatte etwas Gleitgel geholt. Im Grunde hätte ich gar keine Vorbereitung mehr benötigt, denn ich war bis zum äußersten erregt und wenn Remus so weitermachen würde, kam ich noch, ehe wir überhaupt miteinander geschlafen hatten.

Doch er zog sich schnell wieder zurück dieser stöhrende Finger und ich fühlte Remus Atem in meinem Nacken. Ich hörte das Rascheln von Plastikverpackung und warf einen Blick über meine Schulter. Mit aller Willenskraft, die ich aufbringen konnte, griff ich nach hinten und hielt die Hand des Brünetten fest. Er sah mich fragend an, doch bei meinem Blick auf das Kondom verstand er, was ich meinte. Schnell warf Remus es auf den Boden. Kurz darauf drang er vorsichtig in mich ein.

Mit einem lauten Stöhnen warf ich meinen Kopf in den Nacken und presste mich dem Körper hinter mir entgegen, was auch den Jüngeren keuchen ließ.

Ich war es, der sich nun zu bewegen begann, denn ich wollte Remus Glied tief in mir spüren, doch der Brünette hielt mich fest, wollte mir dieses Glücksgefühl nicht lassen. Mit eisernem Griff hielt er mich auf der Stelle, während er quälend langsam immer wieder aus- und eindrang.

Da es noch immer kühl in meinem Schlafzimmer war und sich ein leichter Schweißfilm auf meinem Körper gebildet, fröstelte ich.

Der Raum war mittlerweilen nur noch erfüllt von unseren Lustlauten und ich selbst konnte mich auf nichts anderes konzentrieren, als das Geräusch unserer Körper, die immer wieder aufeinanderprallten. In meinen Augen gab es nichts erotischeres, als diesen Klang.

Remus Finger krallten sich in die bleiche Haut meiner Hüfte und der Schmerz ließ mich kurz aufwimmern. Doch es machte mir sicherlich nichts aus.

Den empfindlichsten Punkt in mir traf Remus mittlerweilen ohne Unterlass, sodass ich nichts anderes mehr brauchte, um kurze Zeit später einen heftigen Orgasmus zu erleben. Auch bei dem Jüngeren schien das auszureichen, denn ich spürte ihn tief in mir kommen.

Mit rasendem Herzen sackte ich auf der Matraze zusammen, meine Finger noch immer tief in den Kissen vergraben. Der Jüngere zog sich aus mir zurück, ließ sich schließlich neben mich auf das Bett fallen und zog mich in eine feste Umarmung. Aus Angst, es handle sich doch nur um einen Traum presste ich mich fest an den Jüngeren, der mir nun leichte Küsse auf den Nacken hauchte.

Seine Hände, die auf meiner Brust ruhten, umfasste ich nun mit meinen, denn ich wollte ihn einfach nicht mehr gehen lassen.

„Ich liebe dich Lu!“ hauchte Remus mit einem Mal.

Erneut setzte mein Herz an diesem Tag aus, denn diese Worte hatten wir uns bis jetzt nur äußerst selten geschenkt und auch nur in Momenten tiefster Verzweiflung. Ich drehte mich in der Umarmung ein wenig um und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Ich war einfach nicht in der Lage, diesen Liebesschwur zu erwiedern, zumindest nicht in Worten, doch Remus verstand mich auch so.

 

**20 Jahre später**

Der Krieg, der die ganze Zaubererwelt in Angst und Schrecken versetzt hatte, war endlich vorbei. Meine Familie endlich wieder sicher. Doch ich konnte noch immer nicht glücklich werden. Wenn das alles vorbei wäre, so hatte ich mir geschworen, würde ich mich von meiner Frau trennen, um endlich wieder zur größten Liebe meines Lebens zurückzukehren.

Doch dazu würde es nicht mehr kommen, denn jetzt stand ich allein an seinem Grab, eine einzelne weiße Rose in der Hand.

Was war nur aus uns geworden. Ich, ein Verräter und er, mein über alles geliebter Remus, ein Kriegsheld, der für das Gute sein Leben gelassen hatte.

Auf dem Grabstein stand 'In loving Memory of Remus J. Lupin'.

Für viele würde er nur eine Erinnerung sein, für mich war er noch immer realer, als alles andere in dieser Welt. Ich hatte ihn all die Jahre über geliebt, selbst nachdem wir uns getrennt hatten. Aus reiner Verzweiflung hatte ich meiner Familie dann doch nachgegeben und Narcissa Black geheiratet. Wir hatten sogar einen Sohn. Natürlich liebte ich ihn über alles, doch auch Draco schaffte es nicht, die Leere in meinem Herzen zu füllen.

Ich ging vor dem weißen Marmor in die Knie und legte die weiße Rose auf das Grab. Es ging ein eisiger Wind, genau wie bei unserem letzten Wiedersehen damals an Weihnachten. Und auch der Schnee begann langsam zu fallen.

Mit einer Hand strich ich über das Bild, welches neben seinem Namen angebracht war, ehe ich mich wieder erhob und mich umdrehte.

„Ich liebe dich Remus.“

Nach all den Jahren, brachte ich es endlich über die Lippen. Doch jetzt war es zu spät.

Für immer.


End file.
